


And you said forever now I browse alone through NBC

by love4peraltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4peraltiago/pseuds/love4peraltiago
Summary: So if you didn't know NBC has officially decided to end Brooklyn Nine Nine after Season 8. It was my absolute favourite show and it meant a lot to me, like surving qurantine and making me happy. I will miss the show more than words can say. I decided to change lyrics to a song about what Brooklyn Nine Nine has meant to me. Hope you enjoy xx
Comments: 17
Kudos: 16





	And you said forever now I browse alone through NBC

**To the tune of Olivia Rodrigo's Drivers Liscence**

I began watching in 2013  
Just like the ads always talked about  
I was so excited for me  
To finally watch something good, something I was excited about  
But today I went through instagram  
Finding out you cancelled my favourite show  
And you probably thought its a good idea  
To cancel a show that means so much  
You don't know who you're hurting  
It always cured what I was depressed about  
Yeah, today I found out it was ending  
How could you do that to me?

And I know that the ratings weren't perfect but I've never felt this way for a TV show  
And I just can't imagine how you thought you could just cancel it without asking me  
Guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that episode about Jake and Amy  
'Cause you said forever, now I browse alone through NBC

And all my friends are tired  
Of hearing how much I love the show  
I kinda feel sorry for them  
'Cause they have to watch all the repeats, lots I know  
Today I went through NBC  
And pictured season nine to watch

And I know that the ratings weren't perfect but I've never felt this way for a TV show  
And I just can't imagine how you thought you could just cancel it without asking me  
Guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that episode about Jake and Amy  
'Cause you said forever, now I browse alone through NBC

Yellow lights, black lights  
I still see Jake's face in the police cars, precint bullpens  
Can't look up when the next seasons coming  
'Cause I still fuckin' love you, Brooklyn Nine Nine (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)

Homework I missed  
I still hear the sirens in New York, Jack and Charlers are singing  
Over all the perps  
God, I'm so blue, know you're done  
But I still fuckin' love you, Brooklyn Nine Nine (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)  
I know that the ratings were 4.9 out of 5  
And I just can't imagine how I could be so okay now that you're gone  
'Cause you didn't mean when you said Jake and Amy loved each other  
'Cause you said forever, now I browse alone through NBC  
Yeah, you said forever, now I browse alone through NBC

Even when it ends I'll keep watching the show. The show that had the best and most healthy relationship TV had ever seen, the most inclusive and diverse cast and episodes, a Golden Globe award winner. Go end the show, because this famdom will always live on. I might miss seeing Mac grow up, but I'll always remember you. I'll miss you. I already miss you even with a confirmed season 8.


End file.
